


Banned

by Mystery_Diver



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Diver/pseuds/Mystery_Diver
Summary: Shane is at work when the farmer (loosely based on my OC this time) causes a scene.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Banned

**Author's Note:**

> [This is part of a series of short one shots that have no purpose other than for me to practice and get inspired to do my own larger personal SDV project/as a cathartics. Trying to find a healthy relationship with sharing my writing again.]

The retail sirens call of the front doors chime when a customer walked through them caught the attention of only one of the employees currently at Joja Mart. A clerk whose job it was to greet anyone entering the store. Shane had worked there long enough it was immediately tuned out and he continued to line up cans with quick precision unbothered. He didn't have to interact with the customers unless they talked to him first and even then he would lie and say to find someone else because he was too busy. The voice that filled the air in greeting to his boss was instantly recognizable though.

The farmer was back. They had been stopping by recently and discussing with Morris about a warehouse installation and using the farm for a Joja Mart expansion. Great. Another weirdo coming to ruin this small town. Why couldn't they find somewhere else that wanted all the life sucked out of it and leave this place alone? 

Normally he was a champion at ignoring things but this problem was getting too close for comfort. He wanted to stay informed, because if push came to shove, he was going to leave with Jas. It would take some saving up but if it meant giving her a better life he'd put in the time. The cavalier way they went back and forth made his blood boil. This was so many people's lives they were playing with.

"So if I sign this I won't have control but I'll have a share of the market?" The farmer asked. 

"I know it sounds odd but I promise what you put in you'll get back at least three fold. You'll have a million by the end of the year!" Morris explained. 

Shane rolled his eyes. Why did evil people always rake in the benefits while good ones seemed to be punished? He knew that he couldn't listen for much longer and was practically throwing products onto the shelf. Not caring in any aspect if he did a good job because in the grand scheme it was all bullshit and didn’t matter in the slightest. He needed to cool off but this palette was in the way until it was empty.

“A million huh. Ain't that something." The farmer's voice was soft yet held something else underneath. Excitement maybe? Probably.

"Yes. There is the down payment we agreed upon of course to build, and the turning over of the deed, but after that you'll be seeing your finances soar." Morris ended with a chuckle. He could faintly hear the sound of papers being shuffled.

Shane finished the last row of cans and shot up. Gripping the palette dollies handle he dragged it with him to the back as fast as he could. The voices thankfully faded with the distance he created between these assholes. He needed to get out of this place before it rotted. However Zuzu wasn't a great place either but he at least was familiar with that evil.

On his way he passed Sam who was wearing headphones and sweeping up debris near the frozen items. Humming to the current song playing he smiled and waved when Shane was in view. Shane returned only a partial wave back but Sam seemed to appreciate any effort from him.

As he pushed through the doors leading to the back Sam made a noise but Shane ignored it. Assuming he did something with his player. It wasn't until a minute later when Sam came bursting through the doors did Shane think anything was wrong. 

"Dude get out here. You don't want to miss this!" Sam said with a look of shock and elation before running back out. Shane let out a long breath and lazily walked to the doors. Not really sure if this was worth it but if Sam was this excited there must be something decent to see. Stepping out he went to stand by his coworker and his eyes went wide when they landed on the spectacle Sam spoke of. 

There was the farmer laughing wildly and running while holding up their pants like they were falling off as they crossed the store's threshold. Morris was ranting and struggling to undo the latch on the hinged wall of his booth. In the time it took to open it the farmer had flipped him off and uncovered their backside all the way to press it to the glass outside. Morris fumed and hurried to the doors alerting the farmer with a chime that it was time to bail and head home. Tripping a little in their attempt to get their pants fully on during their escape.

"You'll never be allowed here again! You're banned from Joja Mart!" Morris shouted as they disappeared from sight. Both of the watchers jaws on the floor from what they witnessed.

"What the hell just happened?" Shane murmured to Sam.

"I'm not exactly sure. By the time I took my headphones off Morris was already pissed at them and yelling. I guess whatever they had discussed the farmer didn't keep up their end of the deal." Morris angrily trudged towards them and Sam started to sweep to look busy. Shane quickly turned on his heel for the back room hoping to get away from the drama storm coming at him.

"Shane! I need you to do something." Morris snarled as he adjusted his collar and tie. Shane inwardly groaned and turned back to face his boss. 

"Go to that Yoba forsaken farm and get a picture of that deceptive fool. I want their face up on the board of banned customers." His brows raised at the request. As long as he was getting paid for it Shane was more than willing to leave the store for pictures. He could even go slow on his walk and make the end of his shift shorter.

"Yes sir. What do you want me to take the picture on?" Shane asked flatly.

"I don't care. Use your phone or you can borrow the camera in my office. Just be quick about it." His manager added before stomping to the employee break room. Sam gave Shane a congratulatory thumbs up and put his headphones back on. He hated having to wear his uniform outside the building but had no choice and swung by his locker for his sweater and phone. At least he could cover up. The farm wasn’t a very long walk but he took his time and enjoyed being outside. If smaller times accumulated it was more reasonable why it took as long as it did.

He walked down the old path and was surprised by how the farm looked. It was still fairly overgrown from neglect but there was a good sized plot that was cleared and tilled. Little green stalks peeked out of the ground as they sought the sunlight's rays. There sitting on a pad with their back to him was the farmer. Pulling weeds that were attempting to establish themselves in the easy to grow earth. The farmer was singing softly and he watched them for a moment.

The way the light caught the color of their hair made it shine and it was hard to look away. Along with their movements as they firmly took hold of the root but gently coaxed it from the ground and laid it down with the rest like it would feel if they threw it down. It wasn't until there was a sudden quaking and a duck waddling over to him did he realize what he was doing. And now the farmer had spotted him.

They offered a welcoming smile. Blush crept up his neck and he quickly shoved his hands into his sweater to grab his phone. The farmer straightened themselves and brushed their hands together to knock the excess dirt off their gloves while making their way over to him.

"Hi there. Shane, right?" His arm froze at the mention of his name. He had always hated it but something in the way they said it made it sound nice. Warm. Wanted. He was also now in the predicament of them remembering his name but he couldn’t recall theirs.

"Uhh, yeah. Look I’m just here for a picture.” He said somewhat curt. It was his job to be here and nothing else he kept telling himself.

“A picture? Like together or something? I didn’t realize I was that famous already.” They joked. His face flushed red.

“No! It’s for the store.” He blurted out. Why did he always get so weird around them? This needed to end. 

“Oh! That makes way more sense.” They laughed softly and put a hand on their hip. Something tugged on Shane's pants leg and he glanced down to see the duck nudging him with their beak. The farmer quickly moved to pick the duck up and held them so they were face to face.

“Excuse me ma’am, it is rude to bite at our guests. Sorry, normally Slaps avoids new people, there must be something about you she likes.” They cradled the duck carefully in their arms and Shane could see the wing on its right side was fairly small and tucked in tight to her body.

“I’m here to get a picture of you to put on the banned wall.” Shane explained in an exacerbated tone. Past them he spotted a large coop near their small house and it piqued his interest what they had inside. That was dangerous. He knew it was best for him to keep his distance and it wasn’t worth their time to get to know him. All hope did was set you up to get knocked down harder than you ever thought.

“Well, at least get my good side. Slaps you have to be out of the picture so you can sneak in and cause trouble on my behalf.” They set the bird down and patted her on the head. Slaps quacked happily and waddled off to get comfortable on the pad the farmer had been sitting on. This was going easier than he thought. He didn’t have to fight them at all like he expected. Shane counted to three and snapped a couple pictures.

“Would you do me a favor and make sure you put it where Morris has to see it all the time? I want him to remember he is my bitch.” The farmer grinned and folded their arms over their chest. He stared at them in quiet confusion. Everything he expected the opposite seemed to manifest and it felt like repeatedly getting whiplash. 

“Buh… sure.” He replied. Why were they suddenly so aggressive to Morris when the past two weeks every time they stopped in they were kind, courteous, and accommodating?

“I’d offer for you to stay but I’m sure you need to get back to work. I don’t want to get you in trouble. Hope you have a good rest of your day Shane.” With a wave of their hand they returned to what they were doing. Shane muttered a goodbye and headed back to Joja Mart to finish his shift. Curiosity eating away at him. However gossip never took long to spread in such a small town and he would find out from Emily most likely over the next couple of nights at the Saloon. Whether he gets the full truth or just rumors was another story completely. If it came down to it he might ask to get the real story.


End file.
